Talk:Silver Fist Keep/@comment-7263041-20160206110159/@comment-7263041-20160209080559
Arathorstories While there is no evidence that supports the idea that there were no wars between Gilneas and Lordaeron, I will ask the reverse question. Why should the other five be fighting amongst themselves? Just because two nations skirmish and war doesn't mean the others have to follow suit. We will never know if there were any though, not unless Blizzard expands on pre-first war lore for those nations. That doesn't mean people can't create a fanon war, but that's all it is, fanon, and I won't recognize it, because I consider it a clash with what has already been established. Darthrange01 That quote comes from the RPG, so according to canon lore, it never happened. The rest is speculation. There is no evidence in current lore that Genn hated Lordaeron. You do not have to hate a nation to leave an Alliance. The war with the Orcs was over, and his nation had paid in gold and blood to see it end. He refused to spend more gold to house Orcs and build a keep in one of the southern most regions of the Eastern Kingdoms, far from his own lands. Also while Genn appeared as a gruff, impatient King in earlier novels, his character was changed quite substantially with the release of the comics. The reason why was explained by James Waugh, a Blizzard Entertainment story developer and writer who said this: I had a question about Genn, because I was wondering how early you decided to change Genn from more of a, lets be honest, before this comic he was kind of a jerk. "I think you're dead on. And then when suddenly had to make a character that was going to be a racial leader, do we want that same guy that was a complete jerk? And to be honest, some of that just fell to the themes that are present in Gilneas. It's a culture that walled itself off from the rest of the world. Previously we had a said this was just to protect themselves(The Gilneans). But what kind of culture breeds a decision like that? So, to me it wasn't so much that Genn was a jerk but he was just self-reliant. He believes in the superiority of his people, the strength of his people and not asking others for help. That is a sign of weakness. His father Archibald came out of that and there's a character there. It, in a way, defined the ideals of the Gilneas culture. Because they are very advanced, it's very Victorian. They seem to have industry there, that ethos builds that industry. So he was prideful, but he gets put in a place. And that was really the point of the short story I wrote. He has to relook at his entire values. His culture has to look at its entire values system, and in that way we can make him more relatable. End of the day there is no lore that implies that Genn hated Lordaeron. Not in any canon novel and certainly not in the game itself. The fact that he was present at the coronation of Arthas Menethil later on implies quite the opposite. If he hated Lordaeron as much as you claim he did, why would he go to the coronation of the crown prince of that nation? He would have no reason to. Vannesira also makes a good point about his dialogue considering his atonement, but that could refer to mulitple things and doesn't imply any hatred either, after all this is a King who abandoned the Alliance due to not wanting to sacrifice wealth and lives for troubles that were no longer his. As a result, he wasn't there to give Lordaeron military assistance against the Scourge, nor did he open the gates of the Gilnean Wall to allow Lordaeron refugees inside, which meant that they were essentially left to die on the other side of the wall. He had quite a bit to atone for in that regard. Although we will never know if he is actually repentant, because as Berenal said earlier, HotS is dubious canon at best and shouldn't be relied on as concrete evidence.